


Undone

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Aegis needs a hug., Gen, Identity Issues, Introspection, Justice, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Aegis made so many sacrifices.  Weren't they inevitable, or...?A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Kudos: 1





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flambydelrabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flambydelrabies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darling lagomorph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234961) by [flambydelrabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flambydelrabies/pseuds/flambydelrabies). 



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> I know this prompt lends itself to more smutty stuff, but I wasn't feeling it at the time, so you got angst instead.
> 
> This is a backdated work, nothing new.

A dying breath was supposed to be weak, Aegis had always thought. And yet this one, in this _one_ breathless sentence, a lifetime was undone. Every sacrifice, every penny, every piece of his soul that he had shorn away in order to shape himself into the justice this world needed, every corner of his heart that had frozen in self-defense and chilled until it _died_ –

It all meant nothing.

_Aegis, please tell me you love me, even if it’s a lie, please, please please–_

He had unmade himself, and she unmade the effigy, and nothing was now left.


End file.
